Io Non Viglio Perderti
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Based on I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing/ Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku, tapi kau malah pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku/ "Kyouya... kita putus..."/My first D18. Warning Inside!


Io Non Viglio Perderti

(Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu)

My First D18

Warning: AU, Gaje, Abal, OOC, Mbah Typo bertebaran, Chara Death! Don't like, don't read!

~~oo00oo~~

**Dino's Side**

Kututup mataku. Menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahku. Kutatap lagi sosok yang tertidur di pangkuanku.

Kutatap wajah yang begitu damai dan polos itu. Biasanya ia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan menantang. Tapi sekarang dia terlihat begitu tenang dan manis. Aku tersenyum lembut melihat wajah tidurnya itu.

Aku menghela nafas berat dan membelai rambut ravennya, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan sang _Skylark_. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Berbagai pikiran campur aduk di benakku.

Tak ingin rasanya aku meninggalkannya. Tapi harus.

Jika aku terus berada disampingnya, aku malah melibatkannya dalam bahaya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kyouya, kita putus…"

Ucapanku seolah tak membuat Kyouya gentar. Namun aku melihat sedikit rasa terkejut di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin putus denganku?" pertanyaan Kyouya yang dingin seolah menusuk hatiku—sakit.

"Aku… aku hanya takut kalau aku menyesal karena telah mencintaimu…"

"T… tapi Haneuma. B—bukankah… bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan menyesal?! Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku?! Bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?! JELASKAN PADAKU, HANEUMA! Kau… kau berbohong padaku!"

"Bukan begitu Kyouya. Kau tidak mengerti—"

PLAKK!

Tanganku ditepis olehnya membuatku menjauhi lenganku darinya. Kyouya menunduk. Diam.

"Pergi dari hadapanku. Aku ingin sendiri…"

"Kyo—"

"KUBILANG PERGI! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Aku terhenyak saat Kyouya membentakku seperti itu. Akhirnya aku meninggalkannya sendirian.

Saat aku menjauh dari tempatnya, aku masih bisa mendengar suara tangisannya yang menusuk hatiku.

'_Maafkan aku, Kyouya…'_

~~oo00oo~~

**Kyouya's Side**

Setelah si Haneuma itu pergi meninggalkan ruanganku, aku berjalan menuju mejaku dan duduk disana. Kutumpu wajahku dengan sebelah tanganku. Cairan hangat menetes dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Ck. Kenapa aku menangis! Kalau aku menangis, si Haneuma itu tak akan pernah mendengarkanku.

Dia sudah mengkhianatiku.

Ck. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Bukankah dari awal aku membencinya. Dia seenaknya saja menyatakan kalau aku adalah pacarnya dan sifat kekanakannya itu selalu membuatku muak! Tapi kenapa saat ia bilang ingin putus denganku, dadaku terasa sangat sesak.

Air mata terus terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Seolah tak akan pernah berhenti lagi.

"Ck! Kenapa… hiks… air mata ini… hiks… tak bisa berhenti… hiks… hiks… Di… No… hiks..."

_Kenapa… kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

~~oo00oo~~

**Normal's side**

Entah sudah berapa jam Hibari menangis. Menangisi dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Menangisi dirinya yang begitu lemah dihadapan seorang Dino Cavallone.

Ya, dirinya. Hibari Kyouya, seorang _karnivore _Namimori dan petarung terkuat Vongola itu dibuat bertekuk lutut dihadapan Dino Cavallone.

Merasa lebih baik, Hibari mendekati laci meja dan membukanya secara asal. Dia menemukan sebuah buku berwarna biru gelap dan disebelahnya terdapat sebuah tape recorder dengan sebuah memo menempel dibuku tersebut.

_Buon Complaenno, Kyouya. Aku mencintaimu ^^_

_Dari Dino Cavallone_

Hibari tersenyum getir menatap buku itu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia ingat, Dino memberikan itu saat ulangtahunnya tahun lalu. Ulang tahun pertama yang dilaluinya bersama orang yang paling dia sayangi dan cintai selama hidup di dunia.

Sebuah lirik lagu lengkap dengan rekaman lagu yang ditulis tersebut.

**FlashBack…**

"_Kyouya~"_

_Ah. Suara itu lagi. Suara menjengkelkan yang selalu mengisi hari-harimu._

"_Mau apa kau kesini, Haneuma!?"_

"_Mhuuh~ Kyouya jahat sekali. Apa salahnya sih menemui pacarku sendiri?"_

"_Memang siapa pacarmu?!" tanya Hibari sinis tak menggubris Dino yang merengek disebelahnya._

"_Kok masih tanyaa? Tentu saja Hibari Kyouya yang ada disampingku inii~" kata Dino sambil memeluk Hibari dengan erat membuat wajah Hibari sedikit memerah._

"_Lepaskan aku, Herbivore!" bentak Hibari._

"_Ahaha. Maaf… maaf… baiklah… baiklah. Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun Kyouya~" kata Dino sambil mencium dahi Hibari._

"_Hn."_

"_Ini. Aku punya hadiah untukmu~"_

"_Aku bukan anak ke—"_

"_Dibuka ya Kyouya~"_

_Tidak bisa membantah, Hibari membuka kertas kado tersebut. Ia agak heran saat melihat isinya. Sebuah buku. Ia menatap Dino dengan tatapan bertanya._

"_Bukalah." Dino tersenyum penuh arti._

_Hibari membuka buku tersebut perlahan. Terlihat tulisan memo yang ditulis sendiri oleh Dino._

"_Aku menulis lagu itu khusus untukmu, Kyouya."_

_Hibari membaca buku tersebut. Liriknya membuat Hibari tersenyum kecil._

"_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you're sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could stay lost in this moment, forever…"_

_Hibari memperhatikan Dino, dan Dino balas menatapnya. Tiba-tiba, Dino memeluknya dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya. Selamanya."_

_Hibari terdiam. Biasanya ia berontak dan akan langsung marah-marah bila Dino memeluknya seperti ini, tapi Hibari malah mencengkram erat kaus hitam yang dipakai Dino._

"_Aku juga…"_

**FlashBack end…**

Hibari menatap buku hitam itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa sadar ia melanjutkan nyanyian Dino tadi dalam ingatannya.

"_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure..  
I don't wanna close my eyes… I don't wanna fall asleep  
cause I miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing…_

_Cause even when I dream of you…  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I still miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing…"_

Hibari melantunkan lagu itu dengan lembut. Sama seperti saat menyanyikan lagu itu padanya dengan penuh perasaan. Kini, Hibari meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"_I don't wanna miss one smile… I don't wanna miss one kiss…"_

Ia terdiam sejenak. Ia baru sadar, ia telah kehilangan Dino di hatinya.

Ia telah kehilangan senyum ceria Dino dan ciuman lembut Dino padanya.

Tak kuasa menahan sakit di dadanya, Hibari menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya dan menangis dalam diam.

~~oo00oo~~

Sejak saat itu Hibari selalu mencoba menghubungi Dino. Sayangnya tak pernah dijawab olehnya. Nampaknya Dino serius akan keputusannya itu.

Hibari menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah tak menangis lagi. Entah sudah berapa air mata yang ia teteskan untuk menangisi seorang Dino Cavallone—yang bahkan mungkin tak akan peduli padanya.

"Biarkan saja. Dia menganggap aku ini mainan, untuk apa aku memikirkannya?" gumam Hibari pelan.

BRAKK!

Pintu di dobrak dengan kencang oleh sang Vongola Decimo yang terengah-engah. Hibari menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang ka—"

"Hibari-_san, _ini gawat! Dino… dia…"

Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak di hatinya.

"Dino… dia… dia koma setelah terjadi penyerangan di mansion Cavallone…"

Dan seketika itu, dunia serasa berhenti bagi Hibari.

~~oo00oo~~

Seluruh guardian Vongola—tak terkecuali Hibari dan Mukuro langsung datang dari Jepang ke Italia. Mendengar kabar Dino dalam keadaan sekarat itu membuat mereka cukup panik, terutama Hibari.

Meski Dino bukan siapa-siapanya lagi, tapi tak ada salahnya kan mencintainya?

"Romario-_san, _bagaimana keadaan Dino…?" tanya Tsuna pada Tangan Kanan kepercayaan Dino itu.

"Dia 2 kali tertembak di kepala dan jantungnya. Sekarang dia dalam keadaan kritis."

Tsuna dan para guardiannya seketika lemas mendengar ucapan Romario—terutama Hibari. Hibari benar-benar menyesal telah membentak Dino waktu itu. Seharusnya dia sudah tau ini akan terjadi.

Sekarang dia hanya meratapi kebodohannya sendiri.

"Ng… Kyouya-_san_…"

Hibari hanya melirik sedikit kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Khusus untukmu, kau boleh menjenguknya sebentar."

Hibari hanya menatap Tsuna meminta persetujuan darinya. Menyadari sikap Hibari itu Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Akhirnya, Hibari masuk ke ruang rawat Dino.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Hibari adalah ruangan serba putih dan ia melihat sosok Dino terbaring lemah dengan kabel-kabel yang tersambung ke tubuhnya untuk membantunya bertahan hidup.

Hibari menarik sebuah kursi dan diletakannya disebelah ranjang Dino dan duduk disana. Hibari menatap wajah sang Don Cavallone itu.

Senyumnya, tawa riangnya, dan suaranya yang lembut kini tak ada di dirinya. Seolah Dino adalah sebuah patung.

Hibari mengelus rambut pirang Dino dengan lembut. Ia menatap kelopak mata Dino yang menutup. Tak memperlihatkan cahaya dari mata caramel yang selalu menatapnya lembut seperti itu.

"Dino… kenapa kau begini…"

Suara Hibari terdengar bergetar. Ia menggenggam tangan Dino dengan erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kyo… ya…"

Hibari menatap mata Dino yang mulai membuka.

"K… kau sudah sadar? Aku akan panggilkan dok—"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu Kyouya. Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sisiku. Menemaniku disini…"

Hibari terdiam dan menatap Dino dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sejujurnya… saat itu aku bohong. Aku tau mereka mengincarku, karena itu aku bilang ingin putus denganku karena… aku… tidak mau Kyouya… terlibat… baha… ya… ukh… UHUK! UHUK!"

"Dino! Hei… bertahanlah!" hibari menggenggam tangan Dino berharap itu akan memberinya kekuatan.

"Maaf… kan aku… Kyouya… aku… tak bisa… tepati janjiku… untuk… terus berada bersamamu…"

"Su… sudah! Jangan bicara lagi!" bentak Hibari dengan suara agak meninggi.

Dino menggapai kotak kecil berwarna biru gelap dan memberikannya pada Hibari. Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku… mencintaimu… Kyouya… selamanya… kalau… kau tersiksa… lupakanlah aku…"

"Kau bodoh! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu!" kata Hibari dengan nada agak meninggi. Pandangannya mulai buram karena air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Dino tersenyum lemah dan membelai pipi Hibari.

"Terima… kasih… telah… men…cintaiku… Kyouya… _Ti amo… per sempre…_"

Tangan Dino terjatuh ke pangkuan Hibari. Tak lagi menyentuh pipi Hibari.

"Ti… dak…"

Hibari menggenggam tangan Dino yang mulai mendingin meski baru beberapa detik ia dipanggil olehNya.

"Tidak… Dino. Kau bercanda, kan. Kau akan selalu ada disisiku, kan? Kau… akan selalu tersenyum… untukku kan…" suara Hibari terdengar bergetar sebelum akhirnya tangisnya pecah.

"Kenapa… hiks… kau tega! Kau… kau tega meninggalkanku…! Kenapa… kau pergi… kau sudah janji… untuk bersama denganku selamanya… ukh… hiks. Dino… hiks…"

~~oo00oo~~

Hari pemakaman Dino, seluruh aliansi Vongola datang. Mereka turut berduka atas kepergian sang Don Cavallone.

Hibari juga turut hadir, namun hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Bukan karena benci keramaian, tapi tak ingin sosok yang paling dicintainya itu dimasukan ke dalam peristirahatakn terakhirnya.

Hibari akhirnya berbalik pergi meninggalkan pemakaman sambil menggenggam kotak berwarna biru gelap dan sebuah kertas terakhir pemberian Dino.

_Ti amo per sempre, il mio skylark._

**~~~E.N.D~~~**

…

HUWEEEE! JADI JUGA NIH FIC SIAL!

Entah kesambet apaan saya bikin nih fanfic… Cuma gegara obrolan gaje di status temen FB dan berujung nyampah dan jadilah fic D18 ini~

Makasih berat buat yang nyaranin beberapa kalimat disini~ aku merasa terbantu lhoh ^^

Oh ya, kalo nanya soal kotak yang dikasih Dino itu, bayangkan saja apa isinya ^^ Kalo ada yang bisa nebak pikiran saya, saya bakal add FB-nya langsung dan ngasih foto D18 eksklusif! *promosi. Dibuang*

Karena nih fic ngetiknya ngebut, jadi feel-nya mungkin gak berasa dan ada beberapa typo. Soo…

Review?

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
